


I'll Come Back (When You Call Me)

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there anything else that I can do for you, Mr. President?" Felix asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Back (When You Call Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



> Written for bold_seer for the [Five Acts Meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/508068.html), and revised/edited for posting here. Prompted by "Somebody’s cracking or broken, husky, low or throaty _voice_." Title is from Regina Spektor's "The Call". And I get to add another fandom to the list!

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Felix asks. If he expects a response, his fate is to be disappointed. Just like the first two times Felix had asked that same question, the president doesn't even turn his head, doesn't acknowledge his presence in any way. Shifting his weight from side to side, Felix tries to decide whether or not he should just leave--

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Mr. Gaeta?" Gaius asks, finally looking up from where he sits behind his desk. His eyes are tired, and he takes off his glasses to rub at his face with one hand. He looks exhausted and strung-out, tension lining his shoulders and causing thin lines to appear in his forehead.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you, Mr. President?" Felix asks again, and this time his voice comes out rough, lower than he'd intended and twice as husky.

Gaius swallows hard, and then he stares at Felix, wide-eyed.

Too late, Felix realizes that he just -- his words, he must have seemed like he was -- he wasn't, of course, but Gaius didn't know that... He didn't mean anything inappropriate, but the words are out there and his silence isn't doing anything to make it better. He opens his mouth to say something -- anything -- except he can't seem to find words, and his lips move soundlessly for a second before he gives up, helpless.

Gaius puts his glasses back on, sharp-eyed and with the sudden, intense look he usually has when he's studying data: analytical and intrigued. "Mr. Gaeta," he says. "Close the door."

Felix swallows, and then he obeys, because -- because it's the _president_ , and it's Gaius Baltar, this is the man he went out of the way for when he'd been suspected of collusion with the Cylons, this is the man who promised the fleet a new beginning, this is the man who'd worked side-by-side with him, explaining his theories, explaining his calculations...

The door closes with an audible click, and when Felix turns around the president is _right there_ \-- in his space, standing only a few inches away. Felix's breath catches in his throat.

"Now," Gaius says, his voice curiously smooth. "Ask me again."

"Ask... ask you?" Felix's voice is betraying him, wavering and weak, and still far too husky.

"That's right, Mr. Gaeta. Ask me again."

Nodding, Felix finds the last reserves of his strength, hapless bravado and something like hope bubbling underneath his skin, making his breath catch. "Is there anything else I can do for you," he says, and this time his voice is strong and even. It's still too low, still too husky, too much like sex, but not wavering or trembling. It's the most he could hope for.

Gaius Baltar's smile is a wondrous thing. "Yes, Mr. Gaeta," he says, and he closes the distance between them, crowding the other man against the door, until they are pressed chest-to-chest. "If you don't mind... one more thing."

Felix moves first, tips his head forward to brush against the enticing curve of the president's lips, sliding over the bow of the other man's mouth, and then they're kissing, hesitantly. Gaius takes control almost immediately, tasting him slowly as he slides one hand into Felix's hair and holds him there.

His breath keeps catching in his throat, hitching and making soft little sighs and gasps, but Felix doesn't know how to stop it. He isn't sure he wants to, not while Gaius has him backed up against the door, warm chest pressed against him, hands gentle as they cup his jaw.

His breath hitches again, and then Felix can't stop himself -- his hands are clenched tightly in Gaius' hair, dragging him forward so that he can suck on Gauis' bottom lip, thrust his tongue into his mouth. It's good, even better when Gaius pulls back, tugging Felix with him. They stumble into the middle of the room, kissing and biting, nothing hesitant or slow about the way they exchange messy, wet kisses.

He can't get enough of it, of the desperate dates of Gaius' mouth, of Gaius' hands on his shoulders, sliding underneath the lapels of his coat and pushing it off of his shoulders. Felix breaks the kiss long enough to drape the jacket over the back of a chair, and then he's back in Gaius' space, unbuttoning his shirt.

He can't believe his own audacity, can't believe that this isn't a dream, but Gaius seems to find his enthusiasm acceptable, doesn't seem to mind when Felix pushes him back until he's sprawled half-naked over his own desk. Papers scatter over the floor, pens spilling down and rolling away, but the most important thing is Gaius, propped up on his elbows, waiting.

He's the president's _aide_ , not his lover -- Felix shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be indulging his fantasies, no matter how much he wants to. He shouldn't let Gaius do this, because if they were found out -- if they were--

"Come here, Mr. Gaeta," Gaius orders, and Felix obeys. He doesn't have the strength not to.

The desk is cleared off sometime between when they start kissing again and when they've both stripped off all of their clothes, and somewhere in the back of his mind Felix notes that he's going to have to spend hours re-sorting the papers into the correct piles. Later, he'll spend time doing exactly that, but right now he's more interested in the president spread out for him, the way that Gaius braces himself against the edge of the desk and wraps his legs around Felix's waist.

"Come on then," the president orders. "Frak me, already."

Felix pushes him down onto the desk, pushes inside him with one long thrust, moaning at the sudden tight heat. He loses time, then, his brain blank as he thrusts hard and fast, his hands grappling at Gaius' hips, holding on hard enough to bruise. "Frak," he gasps, but Gaius' legs around his waist and his hand jerking in Felix's hair won't let him slow down, won't let him gain any semblance of control.

" _Harder_ ," Gaius hisses through clenched teeth, his eyes open and staring up at him. He's breathing hard, sweat sliding down his straining muscles. "Harder, Mr. Gaeta, _please--_ "

"Felix," he says, "Call me Felix," but Gaius shakes his head no.

Pulling Felix's head down, Gaius kisses him on the lips, wet and slick and messy, breathing soft moans and obscenities into his mouth. "Like that," the president says, "Just like that-- Frak, yes, just like that, Mr. Gaeta--"

He's not going to last, but he can take Gaius with him, he can do that much at least. His hand finds Gaius' cock, wet and slick at the tip, and he wraps his fingers around it, thumb sliding over the head as Felix fracks into him. "Come on," he moans, his voice breaking. "Come on, come on... please, come on--"

Gaius comes with a shout, eyes wide open as he spills all over his chest, some of it landing on his desk and Felix's hand. He gasps through the aftershocks, eyes falling closed, his long dark lashes standing out in sharp prominence behind the glasses that are only slightly askew. "Yes," he grunts, hitching his leg up higher around Felix's hip, his entire body arching up as he squeezes around Felix's cock.

Felix buries his head in the curve of Gaius' neck, mindlessly moaning words he can't hear as he shatters into a thousand pieces.

\--  



End file.
